1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for controlling audio enhancement techniques to decode enhanced audio. In particular, the invention relates to using an enhanced audio signal to remotely control an audio decoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital watermarking is a process for modifying physical or electronic media to embed a machine-readable code into the media. The media may be modified such that the embedded code is imperceptible or nearly imperceptible to the user. Most commonly, digital watermarking is applied to media signals such as images, audio signals, and video signals.
Digital watermarking systems typically have two primary components: an encoder that embeds the watermark in the host media signal, and a decoder that detects and reads the embedded watermark from a signal suspected of containing a watermark. The encoder embeds a watermark by altering the host media signal. The decoder analyzes a suspect signal to detect whether a watermark is present. In applications where the watermark encodes information, the decoder extracts this information from the detected watermark.
When the host media is an audio signal, watermarking embeds auxiliary data in a host audio signal. One feature of some audio watermarking techniques is that the embedded signal is substantially imperceptible to a listener of the host signal.